¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarlo todo?
by Ikana Katsuragi
Summary: Cuando algo parece perfecto... es obvio que no lo es... Taichi Yagami en su intento de ayudar a Matt. R por próximos capítulos
1. Introducción

(A/N: Mi primer fic en español, jeje, de hecho es el primero en toda mi existencia... si buscan algo lemon no van a encontrar mucho... quizá en próximos capítulos. Chéquenlo y manden review)  
  
********************************************  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
-Sí, gracias, eh... nos vemos.  
  
Siempre lo admiré. Su mirada profunda tenía algo que no podía describir cuando lo conocí, pero ese algo hacía que evitara sus ojos por completo, ojos de color oscuro como el océano, brillantes, misteriosos. Matt era mi mejor amigo, y cuando nos conocimos creíamos que nuestra rivalidad era imposible de romper, de no ser porque un día, cuando éramos niños, rompí las paredes de su corazón y lo vi por dentro, llorando. Yo no sabía de que se trataba, pero ese sentimiento que experimenté cuando sentí sus lágrimas, ha sido grabado en mi alma y lo recuerdo cada vez que me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo he guardado porque hasta ahora sé que es lo que significa.  
  
Ahora, a 8 años desde entonces, hemos seguido juntos y hemos descubierto tanto del mundo y de nuestro interior. Sin embargo ambos sabemos lo diferentes y contrarios que somos. Él siempre serio, reservado y muy solitario. Yo no aguanto estar solo y hago ruido y hablo mucho para que la gente esté conmigo.  
  
Él es inteligente, listo y cuidadoso, yo no puedo borrar lápiz sin romper la hoja.  
  
El es alto, delgado, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, con ojos como los que ya he descrito... y yo... bueno, no puedo hablar mal de mí... jeje.  
  
Aunque no importa en realidad. Pero hay algo que él tiene que todas las mujeres en la escuela mueren por él. Quizá sea el misterio que entraña, o la personalidad que tiene, pero yo digo que es algo más.  
  
Dicen que es popular porque no juega fútbol como yo, ni básquetbol ni es adicto a las computadoras, lo dicen porque canta y toca la guitarra en la banda de la escuela y todas las niñas gritan y escriben su nombre en un corazón. Su atractivo físico, claro, pero pocos lo conocen por dentro.  
  
Conozco a alguien que estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo de él, y que realmente lo conocía, lo amaba, en serio. Sora y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y ella y Matt desde hace 7 años. Pero Matt nunca pareció sentir lo mismo que ella y Sora se dio por vencida. Logró superarlo y ahora es mi novia (en realidad no sé porque lo es).  
  
-Lo sé, realmente había olvidado que lo quería tanto, pero no puedo competir con todas esas chicas que lo acosan, ¿no crees? – dijo Sora, mientras charlábamos habitualmente de Matt, y como nunca sabíamos nada, suponíamos.  
  
-Algunas veces pienso que no hay en el mundo una mujer así de especial para él –dije pensando en Misato Yoshimoto, la chica más popular de la escuela.  
  
-¿Qué tan especial dices tú?  
  
-No lo sé –no quería mencionar a Misato, se que Sora la odia –quizás como él, que sea atractiva, inteligente, misteriosa, y tan indiferente a los hombres como lo es él con las chicas.  
  
-Podría ser, jamás he visto a Matt interesado en una mujer, o ¿me equivoco?  
  
-Eh... sí, pero fue hace tiempo, antes de que se volviera tan popular. Había una tal Akiko Watanabe, a la que le escribía cartas, pero nunca se las mandó, era demasiado tímido, y la niña ni cuenta se dio y se cambió de escuela en un verano. Pero al final Matt se ocupó de cosas más importantes.  
  
-Sabes mucho de él, ¿no? – dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro. Yo me atraganté con mi saliva "¿Qué le pasa?" pensé –digo, tú eres su mejor amigo y yo no pude ni acerármele para confesarle lo que sentía por él y...  
  
-Sora ya, dejemos de hablar de esto ok? – las conversaciones acerca de Matt y yo me hacían sentir incómodo. Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que le pasaba y no era nadie para suponerlo.  
  
-¿Estás celoso? -_-"¿Quién demonios estaría celoso por ti?" dije para mis adentros.  
  
-Claro que no, sólo quiero cambiar el tema. 


	2. Confusión

(A/N: Hola a todos, segunda parte... tampoco lemon... jaja, estoy obsesionada con Matt eso es todo... disfrútenlo; sigue siendo desde el punto de vista de Tai)  
  
************************  
  
En la escuela, como siempre, Matt estaba sentado en la jardinera opuesta al salón de física con un pie debajo de él, leyendo alguna tontería (nunca me dejó averiguar de que se trataba el libro, sólo sé que siempre era el mismo) con su mochila a un lado y el lápiz y papelitos en otro, por si se inspiraba en una canción. A pesar del gran número de admiradoras y sus compañeros de la banda, la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, o con TK o conmigo. A decir verdad me molestaba cuando alguien más se acercaba, no sé si por envidia... o por celos.  
  
Yo tenía un trabajo de literatura, y debía hacer una composición, entonces acudí a mi amigo para que me ayudara, ya que él es muy bueno con todos esos rollos de la redacción. Llegué y me paré frente a él, observando lo que hacía (me fascina decir esto), estaba en la misma página, la misma frase de siempre (lo sé porque ya tiene maltratada la orilla de la hoja) con los ojos fijos en un solo lugar. "¿En qué estará pensando?", pensé decirle, pero cuando lo veía tan concentrado me sentía débil e incapaz de interrumpirlo. Me quedé allí, inmóvil, observando, hasta que levantó la mirada sin moverse y me ordenó sentarme. Obedecí como un robot y continué mirándolo, al parecer se sintió incómodo, cerró su libro y volteó. Yo me sobresalté.  
  
-"El mundo cambia, si regresamos al pasado no vemos nada y cuando volteamos el presente se ha convertido en el futuro" –dijo, la filosofía de Matt en todo su esplendor.  
  
-Tienes mucha razón, ¿usarás la frase para alguna de tus canciones?  
  
-Umm, no lo sé.  
  
-Entonces regálamela y ayúdame a hacer mi tarea de literatura, ¿sí? ^_^  
  
Matt levantó una ceja y me miró incrédulo. Tomó las hojas que yo traía en la mano, las leyó, se levantó y me empujó a un lado.  
  
-¿Para cuándo lo quieres?  
  
-Eh... no tienes que hacerlo solo necesito ayuda.  
  
-Es para mañana, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, pero...  
  
-Tai, sabes perfectamente que es mucho más fácil que yo lo haga a que te lo explique, además a mi no me importa.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ya, ya. Te lo doy mañana.  
  
-Y despareció entre la muchedumbre.  
  
-Ya en mi casa pensé que no era justo que él lo hiciera, nunca voy a aprender literatura, pero se que disfruta bastante el trabajo, no le cuesta nada, en cambio yo me tardaría todo el día (y la noche también ¡qué horror!) y terminaría siendo un asco de composición. No sé que haría sin él, en serio.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sora llamó en la tarde, quería que saliéramos a algún lado. Yo no tenía ganas, pero accedí pensando en que al menos me borraría lo de Matt.  
  
-¿A dónde quieres ir?  
  
-No sé, tú me invitaste  
  
-¡Ay! ¡Qué poco romántico! Debes decir "a donde tú quieras"  
  
-Sora- dije con aprehensión, quería decirle algo grosero, pero mejor le hice caso – iremos a donde tú más desees.  
  
-Así está mejor ^-^!  
  
-Entonces dí, jajaja – Dios, qué he hecho para merecer esto! –no tengo toda la tarde. Mmm.. ¿qué tal al parque?  
  
-Como quieras –dije entre dientes – querida.  
  
-Nos sentamos en el pasto de la orilla del lago. Hacia brisa fresca y el sol era agradable. Me tumbé con las manos en la nuca y Sora se acostó sobre mi brazo. Nunca lo había hecho y se sentía bien. Podía oler su cabello y sentir su mano sobre mi pecho. Sora era mi mejor amiga, pero nunca me llegué a enamorar de ella, simplemente la estimaba.  
  
-¿Tai?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Tú crees que algún día nos lleguemos a casar? -o_O! El romance de la escena había echado a volar su imaginación.  
  
-Quizá – no tenía otra mejor respuesta, pero obviamente para ella era un sí, pero ustedes no saben que cuando digo "quizá" es "¡estás loca"! y cuando me di cuenta, ella ya estaba preparándose para besarme, pero no lo hizo, solo me miró y despejó mi frente con sus dedos.  
  
-Me gustas tanto  
  
-........... –No supe que decir, me rodeaba, me abrazaba. La sentía y estando en esta posición me fue imposible zafarme. Entonces hice lo único que podía por instinto y porque Sora me lo pedía con su gesto. La tomé del cuello y la cintura y la besé. No fue tan malo, digo, como yo pensaba que sería besar a Sora, pero me gustó y estuvimos así mucho tiempo hasta que no pudimos respirar. Nos separamos y nos sentamos uno frente al otro. No había nada que decir, era normal que una pareja se besara, pero yo nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por hacerlo.  
  
-Tengo que irme- dijo apresuradamente.  
  
-Igual yo. Dijimos un rápido adiós y un beso en la mejilla y cada quién se fue para su casa.  
  
Cuando llegué, Matt estaba ahí, en la cocina, con muchos papeles sobre la mesa, al parecer eran de matemáticas. Mi madre preparaba la cena, y todo indicaba que Matt se quedaría a cenar. "Qué bueno", pensé.  
  
Creo que no te diste cuenta que este trabajo es de exposición – dijo sin voltear a verme – no es un ensayo.  
  
-Eh... ¿y en español?  
  
-Tienes que aprenderlo de memoria o improvisarlo.  
  
-¡¿De memoria?! No voy a poder.  
  
-Entonces improvisa – respondió bebiendo un poco de té, su rostro se veía muy pálido y calmado, eso era porque no le correspondía hacer el trabajo.  
  
Me dio algunos consejos para la hora de la presentación, me entregó algunos papeles y algunas frases inventadas por él.  
  
-Matt, aunque me las aprenda de memoria, el que es bueno para esto eres tú, no yo –dije después de leer uno de sus poemas, los cuales, debo decir, son maravillosos:  
  
"Amanecer oscuro" Por Taichi Yagami  
  
La noche cae como satín de seda  
Oscura, en tinieblas  
Cegada por el sol que la sublima,  
Buscando entre el mar que la cobija,  
Aquel regalo de luz que tú le dejas.  
  
Y encuentro en tu mirada pura y tibia  
La chispa que estremece,  
Que ilumina  
Mi amanecer oscuro cuando el alba llega,  
Tú no estás ahí, no llega el día.  
  
-Esto es hermoso –comencé – nadie me va a creer que yo lo hice.  
  
-Por favor, sólo es una tarea – dijo mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas – tengo ensayo a las 9:00, suerte mañana, nos vemos.  
  
-Espera, ¿no te vas a quedar a cenar?  
  
-Oh, no, muchas gracias, pero tengo prisa.  
  
-No te he dado las gracias – dije en la puerta.  
  
-Guárdalas para cuando se te olvide – y dicho esto me golpeó levemente el hombro y se fue.  
  
-De nuevo surgió esa sensación desconocida, y me di cuenta que pasaba cuando me tocaba de algún modo (solíamos golpearnos frecuentemente, sin razón alguna, pero yo siempre le ganaba haha ^o^). De todos modos, no estaba seguro por qué me sentía así, porqué siempre que estaba cerca me quedaba como hipnotizado, por qué me daba escalofrío cuando pasaba eso.  
  
Esa noche no pude dormir, había nuevas experiencias y analicé lo que pasaba dentro de mí. Esa tarde probé los labios de Sora, y a pesar de que me gustó no era lo que yo esperaba de una mujer, quizá por el hecho de que fue ella y no Misato Yoshimoto... pero no, me inquietaba más la atracción que sentía por Matt y no me sacaba de la cabeza su imagen, y luchaba contra ella. ¡Es anormal que un hombre se sienta atraído por otro hombre! Pero fracasé en mi intento de pensar que era sólo mi imaginación, porque era verdad lo que decían todos, de ese algo que hacía que todos murieran por él... ¡hasta yo!, y además para mí, siempre fue como un ángel, no un hombre. ¡Dios, qué voy a hacer! No quería negarlo, realmente sentía cariño por él, pero ¿y si no puedo controlarme? ¿y si cometo una estupidez frente a todos? Me odiaría por toda la vida. ¿y Sora? No, no puedo lidiar con esto. Entonces en ese momento decidí que lo mejor sería ocultarlo mientras tanto.  
  
***************************+ *¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto o no de todos modos manden review...* 


	3. Mentira

(A/N: Tercera parte... averigüen si es lemon o no... reviews y si les da hu**a leerlo entonces no lo lean!!!)  
  
*************************************  
  
-¡Tai! ¡Se te va a hacer tarde!  
  
Kari y yo bajamos tan rápido como pudimos corrimos mordiendo una tostada y tomamos el atajo especial para cuando se nos hace tarde. Llegamos sofocados a la escuela, ella se fue por un lado y yo por el otro.  
  
-Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
-Presente  
  
-Ikari Shinji  
  
-Presente  
  
-Ishida Yamato  
  
-...  
  
"Matt no vino hoy", pensé, "¿estará enfermo?, ¿se le habrá hecho tarde? Y tantas ganas que tenía de verlo."  
  
Presenté mi trabajo y resultó como un ensayo de mi amor frustrado, pero me fue bien, y agradecí a Dios por haberme iluminado en ese momento.  
  
Salí inmediatamente de la escuela rumbo al departamento de Matt. La puerta estaba entre abierta y me tomé la confianza de entrar. La cocina estaba impecable (esto suele ser bastante anormal si se refiere a la cocina de Matt) y deduje que su madre había estado ahí. "Oh no" pensé, cuando su mamá está en su casa es porque algo malo pasó.  
  
Y mis peores pensamientos fueron afirmados. Matt estaba en la cama con un cuentagotas de suero conectado a su mano. Yacía dormido con la boca entreabierta y me di cuenta que su mamá estaba recogiendo la habitación. La miré pidiendo una explicación.  
  
-Tranquilo Tai, sólo tiene algo de anemia, pero se recuperará pronto.  
  
-¿Anemia?  
  
-Sí, tú sabes, falta de glóbulos rojos en la sangre, pro eso está tan pálido.  
  
-Era cierto, parecía un fantasma. Entonces me contó que el día anterior llegó con ella en la noche y le dijo que se sentía muy mal, y que antes de que su madre le prestara atención ya se había desmayado. Buscaron rápidamente a un doctor y quedó así.  
  
-Se recuperará con una buena alimentación –dijo resignada.  
  
Yo no sé por qué esta señora habla de buena alimentación si sabe perfectamente que su hijo debe hacer su propia comida y de tantas cosas que tiene que hacer prefiere no comer.  
  
-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías quedarte con él hasta que llegue su padre? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y...  
  
-Claro no hay problema.  
  
Sabía que en realidad no existía algún pretexto, pero pensé que ella quería evitar ver a su ex esposo e iniciar una pelea por el hijo, estas cosas me enferman y al pobre de Matt también.  
  
-Aquí hay algo de dinero por si necesitan, ah y no muevas el cuenta gotas, deja que su padre se encargue. Te lo agradezco mucho.  
  
-Uhum, no hay de qué.  
  
La señora Takaeshi se fue sin hacer ruido. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y empecé a pensar. "Estúpido Matt, ayer estabas en mi casa ayudándome con la tarea y dijiste que tenías ensayo, no te quedaste a cenar, hoy no vas a la escuela y te encuentro en estas condiciones... no es justo que ocultes todo lo que te pasa, me molesta que piensas que no tienes a nadie que te ayude, que pienses que estás solo".  
  
Le pasé la mano por la frente, estaba sudando. Pero preferí dejarlo como estaba porque, a diferencia de Jyou, yo no sé nada de medicina. Mojé su frente con agua fría hasta que dejó de rechinar los dientes y débil, empezó a moverse.  
  
-T-t-ai....  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? –me acerqué nervioso y pregunté de nuevo.  
  
-Yo... estoy bien... no quería molestarte... y...  
  
-Por favor Matt, fue muy estúpido de tu parte simular que estabas bien, porque en vez de evitar problemas los empeoras –aclaré rápidamente y Matt giró la cabeza, suspirando -¿sabes que tu madre va a tener un pleito con tu papá otra vez? No encuentran a quién culpar y la razón de todo es ¡¡que tú- nunca-dices-nada!!  
  
"Oh no, creo que me pasé con lo de su mamá", pensé... no debí hacerlo, pero el caso es que permaneció inmóvil con la cara hundida en la almohada, como ignorándome, pero supe que realmente cometí un error cuando se incorporó y dijo:  
  
-Sé que te interesas mucho por mí, Tai, y te lo agradezco, pero creo que no tienes derecho a juzgar a mi familia sólo por lo que vez, si te oculto algo es porque no quiero dañarte o involucrarte en problemas que no te pertenecen –y una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo (como suele hacerlo cada vez que peleamos) y rodó hasta desaparecer en la almohada –quiero que mi familia quedé muy aparte de ti.  
  
-Tienes razón, perdóname... vi a tu madre inquieta y anticipé mis conclusiones, pero no lo hago para que te sientas mal.  
  
Me arrodillé a su lado y empecé a acariciarle el rostro, no sé por qué, pero algo me dijo que él lo necesitaba  
  
-¿Te duele algo?- pregunté.  
  
Hizo un extraño ruido tratando de mover la mano donde tenía la aguja inyectada.  
  
-Me gustaría ayudarte pero no sé ni siquiera cómo se llama eso –bromeé, y Matt sonrió, lo cual me tranquilizó el alma.  
  
-Sujeté su mano libre y él la apretó débilmente. Cerró los ojos y estuvimos mucho tiempo así, mientras yo jugaba con su cabello. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Era el padre de Matt diciendo que no vendría hasta muy tarde, aunque esperaba encontrar a la Sra. Takaeshi, pero creo que se sintió aliviado de su ausencia, le prometí que cuidaría de Matt y que llamaría a TK para el relevo de la noche.  
  
-Es una buena idea que llames a tu mamá primero, debe estar preocupada –dijo Matt luego de que colgué el teléfono.  
  
Y así lo hice, le expliqué lo que pasó y me dio permiso de quedarme lo necesario. Luego intenté localizar a TK pero al parecer ninguno de los niños estaba actualmente, y ustedes saben por qué.  
  
-No importa – dije luego del intento número nueve -¿tienes hambre?  
  
-No  
  
-Pues yo sí.  
  
Miré en la cocina, ahora visible y limpia, y preparé algo. Volví a ofrecerle a Matt y éste se volvió a negar.  
  
-Ese es tu problema, no sé por qué si antes no comías, tragabas.  
  
-¿Tragar?- me miró con náusea y desaprobación, obvio porque hablaba con la boca llena, y él es muy escrupuloso con eso.  
  
-Me puse a hacer la tarea, mientras él veía la televisión. Yo sabía que en realidad no estaba poniendo atención, porque su obsesión por las cosas fijas es mucho más grande que el interés mundano y sólo lo hacía para no molestarme, yo en cambio aprovechaba de algún pretexto para interrumpir su meditación y preguntarle algo.  
  
-¿Cuál es la función de X para una hipérbola positiva usando la tangente? Umm.. seno de x... entre la raíz del seno de x al cuadrado por x menos... uno.  
  
-Gracias ^-^  
  
Me impresionaba, realmente me impresionaba. ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso? Luego le pregunté algo de física.  
  
-¿Tercera ley de Kepler?  
  
-Mmmm... que es la de los cuadrados de los períodos de revolución proporcionales a los cubos de... los radios de las órbitas, creo. Pero será mejor que lo consultes.  
  
-No será necesario.  
  
Ven lo que les digo, este niño es un portento, y a pesar de que no se le nota tiene una computadora integrada en el cerebro.  
  
-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un genio?  
  
-No, nadie, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo?  
  
En realidad, la modestia de Matt era de sorprenderse, nunca nadie vio sus calificaciones ni nadie le pidió ayuda para hacer una tarea, y como no tiene porte de nerd, pues a nadie se le ocurriría.  
  
-Matt, yo ni siquiera se escribir "hidroneumática" sin faltas de ortografía –dije  
  
-¿Y qué? Mira, no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
Tiene futuro. Definitivamente. Ni siquiera Jyou que se sabe el diccionario médico de memoria supera a mi querido amigo. ¡Qué suerte! ¿no?.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*La verdad es que nunca me había imaginado a Matt como genio, pero el hecho de que sea astronauta significa que es muy inteligente... la música hay que dejarla a un lado... bueno... todavía no... me gusta mucho de todos modos*  
  
*El siguiente capítulo si es lemon...* 


	4. Fragilidad

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarlo todo?  
  
Por Ikana Katsuragi  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
(A/N: Pues otra vez me volví a equivocar y este tampoco es Lemon, o era esto o un capítulo bastante largo... mejor esperen la actualización un poco más, quiero detalles, jaja, muchos detalles. Taito * Taito * Taito)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ya eran las 7 cuando el Sr. Ishida volvió a llamar y dijo que llegaría muy tarde, pasada la media noche por cuestiones de trabajo. Matt se sintió decepcionado y como prueba de su enojo, se arrancó la aguja que tenía conectada en la mano.  
  
-No la aguantaba más –fue su excusa.  
  
La herida que le dejó sangró y manchó las sábanas. Yo me asusté pero pensé que Matt hacía un gran esfuerzo por no quejarse del dolor.  
  
-Es lo peor, ¿sabes?  
  
Le amarré una venda alrededor de la mano apretándola lo más fuerte que pude. Podía sentir su debilidad y la tibieza que disminuía a cada palpitación. Luego de un rato le pregunté.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que no tienes hambre? –pero ya se había dormido.  
  
Yo también tenía sueño, estaba cansado, y me quedé dormido junto a él. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, me desperté cuando empezó a quejarse emitiendo leves sonidos. Me preocupaba el estado en el que estaba, y estuve a punto de llamar a su mamá cuando sujetó mi brazo con su mano herida.  
  
-No te vayas...  
  
-No lo haré –me incliné un poco y le besé la frente, luego conseguí zafarme.  
  
Preparé algo de comida e hice que comiera a fuerza, eso fue una realización personal, porque ni siquiera quería abrir la boca.  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
-Sí... gracias... –su voz se escuchaba extraña y me senté a su lado para ver televisión.  
  
-Supongo que no irás mañana a la escuela –pregunté.  
  
-No lo sé... no quiero faltar tanto.  
  
-Por favor cuanto son dos días.  
  
Sonrió pero diferente a otras veces. Se veía triste, cansado, y a pesar del terrible estado en el que estaba se veía igual de perfecto que siempre. Bueno, no taaan perfecto como siempre, pero para mi lo es. Y tiene razón en portarse así, recordé aquel día antes de salir de vacaciones:  
  
//Flash back//  
  
Iba caminando rumbo a casa luego de una mañana terrible en la escuela. Matt no había llegado a tiempo para regresar conmigo, así que decidí ir solo. Pasé por una tienda para comprar algo de comer y cambié el rumbo. Ya con una barra de chocolate en la mano estaba a punto de abrirla cuando encontré a mi amigo en el puente. Me pregunté que hacía ahí, y fui a averiguarlo.  
  
-¿Matt? –dije, tenía un cigarro en la mano y miraba al vacío de abajo. Me acerqué más y puse mi mano sobre su hombro: estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
Caminamos de regreso a su casa, pero no cruzamos palabra alguna. Muchas suposiciones pasaron por mi cabeza: algún pleito con la banda, su mamá, su papá, la escuela, una niña (que no creo), TK... sí, debía ser TK, porque lo había visto en la mañana con él. Y no estaba completamente equivocado.  
  
Ya en su departamento me dio las gracias por haberlo acompañado pero insistí en que hablara conmigo. Se resignó y me dejó entrar. Había una botella de vodka en la mesa, a la mitad y un vaso volteado. Sirvió un poco en él y dio un trago. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo de nuevo tomé su mano y lo obligué a que hablara.  
  
Dio un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. Lo abracé y lloró más fuerte aún.  
  
-Es TK, ¿verdad? –pregunté. Asintió sin hacer nada más.  
  
Dijo que tuvo una pelea con él. Kaworu (uno de los integrantes de la banda) le había comentado que había visto a TK en el bar que solían frecuentar, con unos tipos que en su vida había visto, pero al parecer eran de preparatoria, más grandes que él. Que lo vio tomando y fumando, que trató de seguirlo cuando salió pero lo perdió de vista cuando subió a un auto con los demás y más chicas que ni siquiera Kaworu conocía.  
  
Había hablado con TK acerca de esto en la mañana, pero al parecer fue peor:  
  
-¿Por qué a Kaworu habría de importarle lo que hago? –Preguntó TK luego del argumento que Matt había preparado para discutir –Tú se lo pediste, ¿no?  
  
-Eso no importa ahora, pero me alegro que me haya dicho, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?  
  
-Que no tienes derecho a cuestionarme si tú haces lo mismo –contestó el niño de 13 años.  
  
-Soy casi mayor de edad y con mucho más responsabilidades, y sé las consecuencias de mis actos, pero parece que tú no sabes a lo que te atienes. Además soy tu hermano mayor y no quiero que te metas en problemas.  
  
-¿Y qué harás? Decirle a mamá supongo –contestó en tono desafiante.  
  
-Es una opción si te sigues comportando así.  
  
-¿Y cómo se supone que debo portarme? ¿El niño bueno y obediente que sale de excursión con sus amiguitos de la escuela? ¿Qué todavía es cuidado por su "hermano mayor"? Ni siquiera a mamá le incumbe –dijo todo esto en tono sarcástico.  
  
-Exactamente así me gustaría –Matt se estaba molestando y tomó a TK por el brazo.  
  
-Suéltame... -ordenó el menor.  
  
-Promete que no lo volverás a hacer.  
  
-¿O? –contestó entre dientes.  
  
A esta altura Matt creyó que estaba hablando con otra persona que no era su hermano. Era irreconocible y se sintió muy mal cuando forcejeó para zafarse de él. No pudo decir nada.  
  
-Deberías cuidarte primero a ti –Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.  
  
--------  
  
-Ya no se que hacer –murmuró Matt.  
  
-Creo que tiene razón en la mitad de lo que dijo –empecé mientras le quitaba el cigarro de la mano –y deberías empezar a dejar esto.  
  
Obviamente la otra mitad de su argumento era la parte que concernía a su conducta. Era demasiado pequeño para hacer cosas así. Simplemente no era bueno, y el cambio radical en su personalidad me provocó escalofrío, ¿qué tal si Kari andaba también por esos rumbos? No quería ni imaginarlo.  
  
//Fin del flash back//  
  
Lo rodeé con mi brazo y el se recargó en mi hombro. Ahora podía sentir su cabello y el peso de su cabeza, parecía dormido de nuevo, pero yo sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos y aproveché esa ocasión.  
  
-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? -comencé  
  
Levantó la cabeza y me miró de reojo.  
  
-¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
-Me gustaría saber como se siente  
  
-¿Nunca lo has estado? –preguntó algo incrédulo. La conversación parecía interesarle.  
  
-Creo que lo estoy ahora... pero no quiero equivocarme... por eso te pregunto qué se siente –esperaba encontrar una pista y resolver mis inquietudes.  
  
-No lo sé –dijo tranquilamente y luego preguntó con curiosidad -¿puedo saber de quién?  
  
-Pensé que ya lo sabías  
  
-No me he fijado  
  
-Pues fíjate –y dicho esto lo besé ligeramente en la mejilla. Se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Después de un rato de escepticismo (palabra de él) se dio cuenta.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Quizá... -y lo abracé.  
  
-Tai... no sé que decir... -murmuró sin levantar su cabeza de mi hombro.  
  
-No tienes que decir nada... de hecho... no tienes que hacer nada... pero si te molesta lo aceptaré.  
  
-¿Cómo se que yo también siento lo mismo por ti?  
  
-Ya te pregunté eso... y dijiste que no lo sabías.  
  
-Se siente bien... sea lo que sea.  
  
Sonreí para mis adentros. Matt no es de las personas que confían en cualquiera, y al tenerlo así, tan... vulnerable, me hizo sentir especial. Nos separamos y tomé su mano lastimada: la besé. Pensé que estaba procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir y ahora estaba listo para tomar una decisión. Yo esperé paciente mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Sentí ese algo que sienten los que están enamorados y confirmé mis acciones. No estaba equivocado. Y debo confesar lo que averigüé en ese instante. Es muy difícil que alguien se sienta atraído sentimentalmente por una persona al momento en que se conocen. Pero inmediatamente te das cuenta que hay algo especial cuando la vez a los ojos y encuentras al ser real que oculta adentro. El que se defiende del mundo exterior, porque tiene miedo de que le hagan daño. Y él tiene mucho miedo... igual que yo. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarlo todo? La pregunta del millón. Él jamás la respondería... pero yo ya había encontrado la respuesta.  
  
-¿Tai?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando?  
  
-Uh, no sé... estoy divagando –dije. (A/N: realmente está divagando, atención lector que esta escritora aficionada está loca)  
  
-¿Quieres que te diga algo?  
  
-¿Es un secreto? Porque si no lo es no me interesa...  
  
Sonrió y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Estaba listo para dar su respuesta.  
  
-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre atracción y deseo? –preguntó otra vez como si fuera una filosofía, pero sensualmente... y digo MUY sensualmente.  
  
-No, ¿cuál? –lo abracé por la cintura.  
  
-No lo sé, hay que averiguarlo –y entonces me besó.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*¿Qué tal? Espero que se hayan emocionado... porque ahora sí, les juro y les vuelvo a jurar que el próximo es Lemon*  
  
Matt: ¿No es muy obvio que el próximo lo sea?  
  
Tai: Es que a la pobre ya no se le ocurre nada  
  
Ikana: Cállate o tendrás un final no muy feliz!  
  
Tai: Ok, ok, está bien... no es para tanto  
  
*Reviews por favor, recomendaciones para los próximos capítulos que están abiertas al lector, hasta se podría hacer un cuento colectivo, no sería mala idea...*  
  
Matt: Dios mío, porqué le habrá dado varicela a esta imbécil...  
  
Ikana: Mira... que tu me gustas para el género Angst/Tragedy así que mejor pórtate bien.  
  
*Hasta luego* 


	5. Deseo

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarlo todo?  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
(A/N: Ya se que mis lectores esperan algo más de mi, no quiero tenerlos en la intriga, pero esto de los exámenes, la graduación, la universidad, el novio y todo el rollo, bueno, todo se me juntó, y ahora mis ideas me han dejado triste y abandonada, así que les proporciono lo que llevo)  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
-¿Quieres que te diga algo?  
  
-¿Es un secreto? Porque si no lo es no me interesa...  
  
-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre atracción y deseo?  
  
-No, ¿cuál?  
  
-No lo sé, hay que averiguarlo...  
  
No tengo palabras para describir ese beso. Digo, a cualquier persona le parece más común que corriente un beso en la boca. Pero no entre dos amigos... hombres... y la verdad en ese momento la limitante de nuestro género me pareció muy poco relevante. Porque cómo es posible que se sienta tan bien algo que está visto mal. Y vaya que se sentía bien. Mi corazón estaba a 100 latidos por minuto (A/N: este número lo inventé, considerando que lo normal son 80, a ver si no le da un paro cardiaco) y la satisfacción de tener a una criatura tan hermosa como la que tenía en mis brazos es indescriptible. Solo podría ser comparada con la otra sensación de sentir sus labios en los míos.  
  
Una pausa... sin darme cuenta mis manos ya estaban bajo su ropa. Lo miré de arriba abajo y comprendí leyendo la expresión de su rostro que estaba ávido de algo que esperaba yo le pudiese dar. Y no era simplemente sexo.  
  
La pregunta que había hecho me había dejado pensando. Generalmente él tiene sus propias respuestas para sus filosofías, y si no lo sabía significaba que jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello. Al profundizar más su mirada recordé la frase que me había dicho en la escuela el otro día "Si regresamos al pasado no vemos nada"... era inútil recordar los tiempos en que todo se ve lejano, indiferente, absurdo... como un sueño; "y cuando volteamos el presente se ha convertido en el futuro"... porque has recordado que sigues ahí, parado, sin anhelos ni deseos por cumplir, y entonces tu vida es deprimente.  
  
Sin embargo esto no resuelve la pregunta: "Atracción o deseo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?". No se mucho de atracción, creo que tiene algo que ver con el carácter de las personas, aunque algunas solo creen en el físico, y el deseo, para muchos es vilmente sexual. Pero si se convierte en una ilusión, resulta maravilloso.  
  
Disfruté al máximo mis pensamientos aquella noche. Nunca había deseado a Yamato Ishida de esa manera. Quizá de la manera en que muchas chicas de la escuela han soñado con él, pero no en mi caso. Porque ellas quieren ser de él; y yo quiero que él sea mío. Una gran diferencia.  
  
-¿Tai?  
  
A pesar del increíble ambiente que se había formado entre nosotros sabíamos que no era bueno ser descubiertos. Apenas acabamos de darnos cuenta y era peligroso precipitarse, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que él estaba listo: que era ahora, o nunca.  
  
Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y lo miré como jamás había hecho. El brillo en sus ojos, su piel... todo encajaba perfectamente en lo que yo tanto anhelaba. La débil mirada que me dirigía era propia de cuando tenía 10 años, que aún conserva desde entonces, pero que desde afuera todo parece tan frío. Pero conmigo todo es diferente. Y eso me gusta. Sentirme especial de poder derretirlo con mi cuerpo... de protegerlo, y que nunca jamás me vuelva a ocultar nada, ya que todos esos secretos los descubriré por mi propia cuenta.  
  
-¿Tai?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Dilo...  
  
-¿Decir que?  
  
Se mordió el labio y regresó a mi boca. Tiene esa extraña manía de dejarme pensando, pero basta de pensamientos por hoy. No todos los días tienes a un niño como él colgado de tu cuello.  
  
-Quiero... oh... –susurró en mi oído. A esta altura no se si eran las hormonas o la luna llena, pero cuando encuentras la tan nombrada diferencia entre atracción y deseo, hay que experimentarlo.  
  
Me deshice de la ropa y lo besé como nunca antes. Exploré su boca, toqué sus dientes con mi lengua. Mi aliento cubría su cara, y ahora trabajaba en su cuello... delicioso... Matt gemía y movía sus piernas alrededor de mí. Sus manos se hundían en mi cabello y lo jalaban un poco. Nos movíamos como en una canción. Lentamente, el sudor de ambos se hizo pegajoso y nuestros cuerpos se adherían aún más. Ahora había más ropa tirada sobre el piso y dos erecciones que ayudar a recuperar su tamaño normal.  
  
-¿Yama? –dije sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No es que no quiera... lo que... es que... no sé... –no me dejó decir completa mi frase así que imagínense lo que dije. Y aún así no me soltó.  
  
Matt seguía haciendo lo suyo, se sentía bien, muy bien. Pero ya no era suficiente.  
  
-¿Matt?  
  
-Shhh... por favor –dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los míos.  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
-Te necesito Tai –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.  
  
Yo tenía ganas de decir tómame, maltrátame, hazme el amor, pero no me atreví. Existe un límite en una relación de este tipo y no quería echarlo a perder. Y a pesar de que quería morir de placer en sus brazos, me sentía cansado y quería dormir, pero un momento como éste es irrepetible en la vida.  
  
Observé su rostro y me di cuenta de que lo amaba. De hecho me di cuenta de mis sentimientos desde nuestra primera pelea, cuando después de hacer las paces noté que mi único motivo para pelear era para estar cerca de él, para tocarlo. En ese entonces era absurdo. Pero ahora...  
  
-No quiero lastimarte... -sentí su aliento en mi cuello.  
  
-Y no lo harás.  
  
Tomé su mano derecha y extendí sus dedos. Parecía como un niño de jardín aprendiendo a usar el ábaco. Luego, le mostré lo que debía hacer.  
  
-¿Te duele?  
  
-...no..., pero más despacio...  
  
Era una sensación de tranquilidad, como si todo alrededor dejara de funcionar y sólo quedara el silencio de por medio. Tai era bueno con sus manos y masturbó mis genitales de la misma manera que lo hago yo cuando estoy solo. Y yo le devolvía el favor. Sin darme cuenta empecé a decir su nombre y le pedí que continuara. Él se dio cuenta de mi urgencia y asintió.  
  
Lo único que puedo decir es que atracción era mi necesidad de estar con él, aunque no hiciera nada, sólo... estar. Deseo es lo que no puedes ver... que quieres verlo, pero como no es posible en el momento la imaginación sale a volar. En este momento estoy experimentando la pasión, una sensación de entrega total en el instante en que abrí mis piernas para que me penetrara. Dolía, y dolía mucho. Pero yo deseaba que continuara a pesar de mi estado de salud. El dolor mezclado con el placer puede ser peligroso, pero cuando eres capaz de sufrir por una persona entonces estás listo para amar.  
  
-Te amo Tai... -susurré  
  
No podía escucharme, estábamos en un trance y hacíamos demasiado ruido como para escuchar frases completas. Pero no me importó, ya tendré mucho tiempo para decírselo, lo importante es que ahora lo sienta y que se de cuenta por él mismo lo mucho que daría yo por él.  
  
Continuó moviéndose con ritmo y yo lo seguía con uniformidad. Dios debió haber inventado el sexo para procrear personas, y si me dicen que esto va contra la ley deberían de saber lo que es antes de juzgar, ni siquiera la naturaleza puede darse el lujo de sentir lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Y lo mejor es que se siente genial. Una vez que el dolor se detiene y el placer comienza no existe ningún pretexto para dejar de hacerlo.  
  
De pronto sentí tibieza dentro de mí y el dejó de moverse, no había notado que yo también había eyaculado y había semen sobre nuestros cuerpos. Yo abrazaba a mi querido Tai fuerte y el me sostenía con sus manos bajo los hombros.  
  
-Yamato... dime que no estoy soñando...  
  
-No... no es un sueño...  
  
Luego de que salió de mí empezó a besarme por todo el cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo. Hizo desaparecer el líquido blanco esparcido en mi vientre con su lengua y yo el sudor de su frente.  
  
-Tu padre no tarda en llegar.  
  
-Al diablo con él, quédate conmigo.  
  
Sonrió y checó el reloj sobre la mesa de al lado. Sin decir nada buscó su ropa y se la puso en silencio, yo lo miré con la mitad de mi cara hundida en la almohada hasta que después de abrocharse la camisa se dirigió al baño y dejó el agua de la tina corriendo. Regresó por mí, y cargándome en sus brazos me metió en el agua caliente y se sintió bien.  
  
Se quedó un rato observándome mientras chapoteaba con el agua, yo estaba muy cansado para tomar un baño propiamente así que me resigné a que él me lavara el cabello. Luego de estar ahí un rato, hablamos acerca de lo que haríamos acerca de esto y de cómo se lo diríamos a los demás, pero el cansancio nubla el cerebro y no se me ocurrió ninguna idea. Creo que mientras Tai me secaba me quedé dormido...  
  
Completo capítulo 6.   
  
Reviews lectores estimados... si hay algo que me impulsa a seguir adelante son sus Reviews... y no veo muchos en la lista... pero les agradezco a todos sus comentarios. Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo, ya que ahora SI tengo TIEMPO para escribir (Vacaciones Oh, sí! Después de pasar en medicina uno se merece un break, aunque mi niño no pueda esperar ) Mientras tanto me dedicaré a pensar en la continuación.   
  
&&Taito forever &&


	6. Conciencia

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarlo todo?  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Sin nombre  
  
(A/N: Estar sola en casa me hace daño, me pongo a pensar demasiadas tonteras y no termino eligiendo ningún argumento que me convenza. Es mejor divagar en la clase de física o en la del padre lo voy a extrañar a pesar de todo en fin. Lo hecho, hecho está y Yamato Ishida está enamorado aunque no lo quiera aceptar, jaja, el cambio entre los puntos de vista fue necesario porque Yama-kun no había expresado nada, y ya le tocaba. Espero que les haya gustado en capítulo anterior y les prometo que también les va a gustar.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de los personajes que se utilizan en este fanfiction ni en ninguno de los demás es mío. Ojalá lo fueran pero sólo son mentira, una falsedad y desgraciadamente todos le pertenecen a un estudio de animación, lástima porque lo que haría yo con estos niños.  
  
Tai escribe en su diario:  
  
Junio 11 del 2004  
  
No se que fue lo que pasó esta noche. Tengo muchas dudas, y a la vez... miedo. No quiero herirlo, no quiero que sufra más. Hoy me di cuenta que dentro de esa frialdad que muestra y dentro del orgullo y vanidad que hay en su personalidad, existe un ser que necesita mucho más que un hogar normal, mucho más que una noche como ésta. Seguro estaba agotadísimo, pero no sé que lo llevó a reaccionar así. ¿Será que él siente lo mismo por mí? ¿O soy yo el que pensó mal? ¿Qué pasará si alguien se entera? ¿Qué dirán nuestros padres? ¿Nos veremos obligados a ocultar todo? Lo peor es que él no me ha dicho nada, y estoy confundido. Necesito que alguien me diga lo que debo hacer. Aunque... de todas maneras no va a cambiar nada... lo amo, y no voy a poder dejar de hacerlo por más que lo intente. Sora me tendrá que perdonar, pero necesito estar con él, necesito darle a Matt más de lo que Sora me puede dar a mí. Dios, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. Acabo de tener mi primera relación homosexual y me estoy preocupando por tonterías. Y hablando de homosexualidad, no sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero de ser gay, ni modo, lo soy. No es mi culpa que Matt sea hombre. Además, jamás he sentido atracción por ningún otro sujeto. Y si alguien del equipo de soccer se entera, me van a golpear y humillar y me van a decir maricón. Pero, así es. Tendré que sacrificar mucho por sacar adelante a lo que yo más quiero. Aunque tenga que sufrir insultos, no me importa, lo único que no sé es si Yamato haría lo mismo por mí... Dios... ¡que desesperación!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yamato's POV  
  
- Hola hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
- Uh  
  
Papá acaba de llegar. No sé que hora es, pero aún es de noche. Siento la cabeza como si hubiera bebido, pero no lo hice, hoy no, estoy seguro, porque recuerdo todo perfectamente. Sigo cansado y quiero vomitar... me desmayo.  
  
Cuando despierto, papá está haciendo el desayuno. Todo el cuarto está en orden y la alfombra ahora está limpia. No hay señales de Tai, al parecer se fue antes de que llegara mi padre. Y yo que quería despertar con él. No quiero ir a la escuela hoy tampoco, pero necesito verlo. Checo mi celular y encuentro tres llamadas perdidas, y cinco mensajes. Dos llamadas de TK, una de Kaworu y los mensajes son de niñas estúpidas que ni conozco.  
  
-Kaworu  
  
-¿Dijiste algo? Bueno, tu desayuno está servido, me tengo que ir, pero tú no tienes que ir a la escuela si no quieres. Ah, y Tai dejó una nota para ti sobre tu escritorio.  
  
Giré la cabeza hacia donde estaba la nota. Por un momento sentí una punzada en el estómago y no quería abrirla, pero me armé de valor para leerla.  
  
Hola Yamato, espero que te sientas bien (Yamato??) esperaba verte en la escuela mañana pero creo que será mejor que sigas en reposo, hablaremos más tarde, cuídate mucho. Tai  
  
-A veces eres muy drástico –me dije en voz alta.  
  
Decidí prepararme para ir a la escuela. Ya no me sentía tan mal y me obligué a desayunar algo. Aunque inmediatamente después me dio asco y lo devolví. Esta estupidez ya me está cansando. No esperé a Tai porque supuse que no pasaría por ahí esta mañana.  
  
Caminé lentamente, si llegaba a tiempo entraría a la escuela, si no, me daría una vuelta por ahí, compraría unas cosas y regresaría a casa. El segundo plan me parecía más atractivo, quería ver a Tai, pero con el solo hecho de tener que hablar de lo que pasó me daba vueltas el estómago.  
  
-¡Yamato!  
  
No era Tai, y eso era bueno. No sé porqué estoy tratando de evitarlo si tengo tantas ganas de verlo. El caso es que no era él y Kaworu se dirigía corriendo en dirección perpendicular a la que llevaba yo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no fuiste al ensayo ayer?  
  
-Me enfermé.  
  
-Si ya estás bien que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?  
  
Lo miré con odio. Y realmente lo odio. Desde que empezó a mejorar en la guitarra todo lo que ha hecho es dar órdenes y manipular a los demás para que me traten como basura. Soy una basura, pero yo empecé el grupo y no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera.  
  
-Tengo prisa  
  
Y por eso tuve que entrar a la escuela. Me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera vuelto a aparecer en todo el día, pero cada vez que cambiamos de clase estaba ahí en el pasillo, hablando con Takanori o con Evan. Me da gastritis pensar en que planean que salga del grupo.  
  
-¿Han visto a Tai?  
  
Pregunté cuando llegué a la mesa donde estaban todos los amigos de mi hermano. TK no estaba, porque tenía práctica de básquetbol. Tai no tenía de fútbol, pero no lo había encontrado en todo el día.  
  
-No, yo también lo he estado buscando –respondió Kari. Busqué a Sora con la mirada. Y no estaba. Era obvio que estaban juntos. Maldición.  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
-Sora, tenemos que hablar.  
  
Si hay algo que me hierva el hígado, es tratar de hablar con Sora. Pero tengo que hacerlo y lo voy a hacer. Es más. No sólo voy a hablar, voy a terminar con esto.  
  
-Tai, te veo extraño, ¿pasó algo malo?  
  
-No, pero es importante que sepas algo.  
  
Se veía preocupada. Creo que ya lo presentía. A las mujeres no les gusta que las corten, claro que a ellas les encanta andar rompiendo corazones por todos lados. Nos sentamos en una banca bajo un árbol y me armé de valor para hablar.  
  
-Sora... yo sé que, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, y... tú has sido mi mejor amiga... no quiero perderte como amiga, pero... creo que esto no está funcionando... y...  
  
-¿Es alguien más? –preguntó a secas.  
  
-Necesito tu consejo, y sé que me entenderás –dije, en ese momento no habría vuelta atrás, le confesaría todo o nada.  
  
-Te escucho, siempre supe que tú no estabas enamorado de mí, y creo saber de quién lo estás.  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-Es Matt, ¿verdad?  
  
Asentí. Era imposible que fuera tan obvio. ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho antes? Y... ¿cómo lo habrá notado?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Si fuera una chica andarías con ella a pesar de estar conmigo. No te importaría, y si te importara me lo dirías directamente "Sabes qué, me gusta tal niña y ya no quiero andar contigo..." y ya, pero el caso es que es Matt, tu mejor amigo, HOMBRE, y no sabes que vas a hacer, por eso se te dificulta encontrar una razón para romper conmigo.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que ya lo sabías?  
  
-Quería disfrutar a mi ex lo más que pudiera. Pero ni modo, perdí otra vez.  
  
-Me siento tan mal  
  
-Oh no, eso no. Matt es un chico maravilloso y sé que él te va a corresponder, sólo tienes que ser valiente y no dudo que lo eres, pero hay que enfrentarse a la situación.  
  
-¿Y qué voy a hacer con mis padres, cómo les voy a decir que soy gay?  
  
-¿Quieres que te diga algo que razoné cuando Matt no me hizo caso?  
  
A veces Sora puede resultar muy intelectual.  
  
-Sí, dime  
  
-Matt no es normal. Matt es un ángel, y los ángeles no tienen sexo.  
  
Esa frase me fascinó completamente. Nunca lo había pensado y tenía razón. Estoy enamorado de un ángel, no de un hombre, por eso no puedo ser gay. Esto me motivaba un poco más, pero luego de pensar no cualquiera lo entendería. Además, 18 horas atrás (aprox.) habíamos tenido relaciones.  
  
-¿Crees que me meta en problemas?  
  
-Sí, ¿y qué? –respondió sonriente.  
  
La abracé fuerte y me besó la mejilla. Sora es una excelente amiga y me ha dado el mejor de los consejos. Seguir mi corazón.  
  
(A/N: Este capítulo está dedicado a los dilemas. Yo tengo muchos dilemas en mi vida. Pierdes algo y ganas algo más. Si ganas pierdes, y esta vida da muchas vueltas. Yamato es un ángel y nadie lo puede negar. Tai es otro ángel pero y me encanta. Estoy tomando algunas ideas de Rubisco, a ver si no se enoja, su fic Enemy está genial. Chéquenlo)  
  
Por ahora es todo. Deséenme suerte porque ya tengo novio (mi primer novio awwww, todos digan awwww) claro que esto de los fics es un secreto para él. Ustedes shhhh. o De hecho la fecha del diario de Tai es la fecha en la que anduvimos, jeje, para que no se me olvide. En fin, a ustedes ni les importa ya sé, pero es bueno que sepan la vida de la escritora yaoi aficionada.  
  
Ah, y anímenme para escribir en inglés, hay tres historias sin updates que ruegan por ser no. 1 otra vez.  
  
Los quiero mucho y cuídense.  
  
&&Taito forever &&


	7. Pelea

**¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarlo todo?**

Capítulo 7

**La pelea**

(A/N: Me he resignado a seguir con esta historia para llegar a un final definitivamente diferente al inicio, pero ya es tiempo de cambiar de argumento y no encuentro un buen guión. La película de Harry Potter 3 me ha defraudado, pero la buena noticia es que ya no tengo novio oh sí!! Hermosa libertad!!! y estoy triste porque no he salido de vacaciones a ningún lado. En fin, ya los he hartado mucho con mis tonterías así que a trabajar.)

-Platón decía que el alma habitaba en el mundo de las ideas y...

-Que Platón ni que mierda, para mí que ese tipo era gay –dijo Kaworu Watanabe lo suficientemente claro para que sus compañeros de cerca escucharan. Todos se rieron en voz baja.

Taichi Yagami alcanzó a escuchar la frase y no se burló con los demás. Estaba muy concentrado tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta 4 de su libro, y Yamato Ishida no estaba en la clase para ayudarle.

"Me pregunto si está bien..."

-Señor Yagami, ¿puede decirnos por qué Platón no coincidía con las enseñanzas de su maestro?

Tai levantó la cabeza al instante, dudó un poco, pero respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Eh... pues... porque los maestros nunca se llevan bien con sus alumnos...

-Señor Yagami no se burle en esta clase, ¿Cuáles fueron los preceptos en los que no concordaba la teoría?

Tai intentaba pensar en lo que había leído, pero no recordaba la pregunta 4 del libro.

-Alma y cuerpo, materia y forma. Academia y no academia, ambos sujetos estaban locos.

La voz de la que salió la sarcástica respuesta pertenecía obviamente a Yamato Ishida que acababa de entrar a la clase, irrumpiéndola.

-Señor Ishida no voy a tolerar que interrumpa mi clase después de que llega tarde, así que a detención inmediatamente.

-Como quiera. Tenga. Se lo manda su novia de al lado –dijo el recién llegado arrojando unas flores sobre el escritorio. Luego sale del salón sin distraerse.

-Novia de al lado... ese insolente debería repetir el año – el gordo maestro balbuceaba mientras veía que las flores eran para Yamato de una tal Jun Motomiya.

-Yo pensaba que Yamato era el mejor alumno de filosofía, si él repite año, que nos deja a nosotros –exclamó una alumna de la tercera fila.

-Podrá ser una máquina pensante pero esa clase de alumnos no merecen estudiar en esta escuela –Dijo el maestro mientras escribía la tarea en el pizarrón.

Los demás alumnos copiaban en silencio, pero luego de unos segundos, Kaworu hizo su segundo comentario del día.

-Pues será el mejor alumno porque está igual de raro que los tipos esos de Platón y todos esos, jaja, no me sorprendería que le gustara Tai.

Todos voltearon a verlo y se rieron al unísono. Tai se puso rojo y en vez de defenderse se atrevió a contestar.

-Ya quisieras tú ser él.

Al fondo el timbre sonó pero nadie se movió. Todos querían saber el desenlace de la discusión y se quedaron en sus lugares mirando a Tai, y luego a Kaworu.

-Nos vemos a la salida Yagami.

-Como quieras.

Los alumnos siguieron con sus clases normales, platicando entre ellos emocionados sobre la obvia pelea que se desarrollaría después de las tres de la tarde. Todos sabían perfectamente que Kaworu tenía la fama de estar peleado con Matt, pero ahora pelearía con su mejor amigo, quien se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo al saber que el esfuerzo que haría sería por defender a su novio, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Yamato no se apareció en el resto de las clases, pues su hermano, TK lo había sacado de detención a escondidas y se fueron al Digimundo para arreglar unos asuntos que tenían pendientes, junto con los demás niños elegidos. Sin embargo Tai no estaba enterado del asunto y todo parecía indicar que estaría solo cuando la hora llegara. Él sabía perfectamente que su contrincante y Matt no se llevaban nada bien pero no porque se odiaran, sino porque Kaworu le tenía una especie de fijación, algo que a Yamato le molestaba.

- Y para mañana quiero las dos cuartillas terminadas...

Tai no podía pensar en la tarea que tenía para mañana. Las tres de la tarde sonaban en el reloj de la torre y la multitud de alumnos se juntaban alrededor del lugar donde comúnmente se desarrollaban las peleas. Kaworu estaba con el resto de la banda, apoyados sobre una pared, cuando Tai se acercó lentamente, pero con mirada desafiante. Con cuidado dejó sus cosas en el suelo, se sujetó las agujetas, se arremangó la camisa y esperó a que su contrincante se preparara.

-Te voy a dar una paliza Yagami, ya te traía ganas desde hace rato. No jugarás fútbol esta tarde, te lo prometo.

A Tai le hervía la sangre por adentro, pero se limitó a sonreír y a prepararse para el primer Round.

Kaworu no tenía una complexión muy robusta, pero era más alto que Tai. Se movía rápido pero sus golpes no tenían mucha fuerza. Tai sintió que peleaba por una buena razón, aunque luego Yamato tendría problemas con su banda, aún así no desistió y se dijo a sí mismo que Kaworu era una mariquita. Mal término se le ocurrió aplicarle, pero sonrió para sus adentros y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

Tai era bueno peleando, siempre le ganaba a Matt. Y era para él una pasión dejar al otro sofocado y ensangrentado. No sabía porqué, pero Matt decía que su sadismo era salvaje, contagioso, depresivo, vulnerable y nada aristocrático. Tai nunca entendía sus términos pero se cercioró del placer que le causaba ver al otro sangrar.

La pelea transcurrió mientras los curiosos observaban. Ambos adolescentes se jalaban, golpeaban, tironeaban, se pateaban. Hasta que los dos se quedaron en el suelo.

Fin del capítulo 7

Ok, mi mente está libre ahora, sé que nadie lee esto, pero mi cerebro descansa. Una obsesión según Alvin, que no se puede quitar ni con drogas, haha. Trabajo en el capítulo 8.

Reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Matt**: Tantos signos de admiración denotan frustración y esquizofrenia.

**Tai**: Tú eres el esquizofrénico aquí, Yama.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
